


pain is not yet a tragedy

by davesstrand



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, POV Second Person, bad at tagging tho, emotional flow, it's really dark, it's something i can't even describe, not even romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davesstrand/pseuds/davesstrand
Summary: "Will you take me there, into the abyss, Nick?"You should accept his smile. It will mark your downfall.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	pain is not yet a tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> since i'm here again, gonna throw this misunderstanding in here and disappear into the fog

Sacrifice your ideals in the name of your inner desires, allow yourself to stifle this tearing despair, to breathe in a new way. There's no morality, there's no light — just forget, just neglect the rest of your sanity even for a brief moment.

Don't let your vicious fantasies turn to dust. Let them become reality. Let yourself be tempted by them, completely at their disposal.

" _I want you, Simon_."

Don't be afraid of what is being born in you at this moment — it will guide you further. It will lead you to a place where there is no way back. You don't have to resist that temptation.

And Nick, sprawled beneath you, breathing so hard — he's just one of the souls who is ready to fill your ego, who is ready to give themself to you as a sacrifice. You are free to accept the sacrifices, not refuse them. You have to take what they give you. You deserve things you can't have.

" _I'm yours. Do whatever you want with me._ "

Your hands are your power. Your heart is your flame. Your movements are your sin. Your words are your passion.

You make up this universe. You are a shallow, pathetic part of it, but your desires are something you will never run away from; it's something you must accept.

There is no going back. Not for Nick, and not for you. You will fall into the abyss together. You will find a new life there.

All you have to do is break that boundary, just to violate that taboo. And someone else will pay its price instead of you, sometime in another time and somewhere in another universe.

He winds under you like a snake, hypnotizes you with the green of his eyes, captivates your soul with his words — and you don't have to be scared. Temptation is the foundation of human psychology.

And if you want to corrupt him that desperately, if you are so overwhelmed by this desire, if it even blurs your eyes, just do it. He is something you can control.

Mercy must remain somewhere outside the bounds, it must not disturb you. Forget it, save it till the morning after.

Your memory will remember you as you were before the sin — and you don't have to be scared, you don't have to deny it.

His lips on yours are what keeps you going. Those lips are what you should focus on. His body is something you should be able to control. This night is the least that this world can offer you.

"You're fucking perfect, Nick."

Can you hear yourself, eh, Simon? It sounded like your voice.

He's _so_ beautiful that it hurts you — and you don't have to be scared of it, either. Pain is not yet a tragedy.

When he squirms under you like that, when he moans in prayer, when he looks at you like that — it's also wildly painful, can you even imagine? But pain is also the founder of the psychology of any living being.

So if you want to shout, then shout. If you want to howl, then howl. But you have nowhere to go.

"Will you take me there, into the abyss, Nick?"

You should accept his smile. It will mark your downfall.

He will definitely act as your guide. Stay on his side and don't be scared of anything. And his lips are what needs your attention. His soul is something you should keep.

You are so much more than this world could have created.


End file.
